


A Nice Cup of Tea

by PrussianInAmerica



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, I actually wrote something that isn't directly Johnlock, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes Sherlock tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Cup of Tea

John took his tea and coffee the same way: black, and sometimes with a little milk to cool it down if he was in a hurry. Sherlock knew this very well because often times if John wasn't fully awake he wouldn't bother to make Sherlock's the way _he_ liked it; no milk and plenty of sugar. The first time this happened, Sherlock had had a small sulk until John made him a new cup. It was a bit much for a botched cup of tea, he realized, but John was the only one he knew besides mummy that could make Sherlock's tea perfectly. It wouldn't do to allow him to forget how.

  
"You could always get off your lazy bum and make it yourself, you know." John grumped once he was seated back in his chair with his own cup of tea.

  
"Dull." came the expected response. John had sighed and picked up his laptop, returning to checking the few emails he had gotten overnight.

  
Other times, Sherlock was often too busy to put the time and effort into convincing John to get him a new cup, and he suffered in silence instead. John usually didn't notice his mistake until he had gotten more than halfway through his own cup.

  
"Shit, sorry, Sherlock. I can make you another cup if you want."

  
Sherlock's nose remained buried in whatever he was working on at the time as he answered John with a curt, "It's fine. Working." before taking another sip of the bitter liquid.

  
John usually made up for the mistake by picking up a box of Sherlock's favorite biscuits (aside from the ones Mrs. Hudson made herself) the next time he went out and leaving them next to the sofa.


End file.
